Mi profesor!
by Claramuto
Summary: esto pasa despues dl anime dos años despues ke amu empiesa las clases y se encuentra 1 sorpresa. mal resumen, porfi reviews es mi 1r fic lo siento si esta mal.
1. Mi profesor?

Ola aki les dejo mi primer fic espero ke les guste sean buenos y comenten pliiis ke me a costado mucho de escribirlo.

Hoshii: Ni ke lo digas al igual se tardó dos meses en planear

Clary: Tu calla! bicho estupido

Hyun: Ya pero da igual porke es la mejor escritora.

Clary: No digas eso ke me pongo roja . jijji estos dos nunca me dejan escibir en paz porke son muy pesados pero igual se nota kual es mejor no?

weno les dejo el capitulo 1 ke espero ke les guste

1. Mi profesor?

La chica de pelo rosa se levanto de la cama tarde y bajo por las escaleras con sus cuatro charas detras diciendo ke iba tarde y su mama tambien se lo dijo y no al dejo desayunar.

Mama de Amu: Solo coge tu maletin y corre ke ya es muy tarde

Amu: Pero tengo hambre

Mama de Amu: koje el desayuno y te lo comes por el camino.

Amu: Siiii!

y amu metio a los charas en su bolsa y corrio con la tostada en la boca y se dijo ke era tonta por dormirse el primer dia ke ya no podia hacer eso ke estaba en tercero de secundaria.

Y al pensar eso se akordo ke hacia ya dos años ke no sabia nada de ikuto y se puso triste pero siguio corriendo porke no keria llegar tarde y casi se atraganta con el desayuno pero llega y casi le cerraron las puertas.

se fue a ver las listas kon los demas alumnos i vio ke habia kedado en la misma clase ke Rima y Nadeshiko y le dio pena recordar ke Tadase se habia mudado el año pasado y ke yaya estaba un curso x debajo ke ellos pero igual seguia alegre.

de repente una chica rubia un poko mas bajita ke ella con el pelo rizado se le acerca por detras.

Rima: Buu!

Amu: Waa . rima-taan, eres mala. O_O komo te creciste en el verano

Rima: si ya veras komo sere mas alta ke tu al final

Amu: de eso nada

Nadeshiko: Konnichiwa amu

Amu: Konnichiwa nade

Nade: Konnichiwa rimenana.

Rima: Konnichiwa nadegigante. y komo me llames enana una vez mas te enteras U_U

Amu: TT vamos vamos no se pelen de nuevo ke siempre estan igual tenemos ke ir ia a clase ke sino nos pondran falta el primer dia.

Rima: Eso eso.

Utau: Eooh! chikos, habeis visto a kukaai?

Amu: No lo siento!

Utau: Es ke komo tengo ke actuar repeti por ke no pude estudiar asi ke me kambie de colegio i me pusieron en su clase.

Amu ;_; ke mal. si le veo le dire.

Se fueron todos a las clases y dejaron a utau buscando a su novio asta ke se canso i se fue a su clase mientras ke en la de amu rima y nade estaba el director diciendo ke iban a tener como tutor un chico ke era muy joven ke seria tambien el profesor de musica ke akababa de llegar desde paris pero ke ia habia vivido en japon antes. Todo el mundo se kedo intrigado por saber kien era y porke tardaba tanto en llegar ya ke era tarde y no llegaba y komo nadie les asigno un sitio amu se sento con rima y nade con un amigo suyo ke se conocieron en primero y esperaron y el director intentaba callar a todos pero estaban nerviosos.

Entonces un chico entro por la puerta y todos se giraron a verlo.

Amu: O_O Tu! Mi profesor?

Jajaj espero ke les guste se ke el capitulo es korto pero me tengo ke ir a la cama ke son casi las dos y mis papas se enfadan y bueno espero ke les guste mañana ya les are uno mas largo porke tengo pensado ke sera muy largo como minimo 20 capitulos y todos igual de interesantes ke estes jaja.

Hyun: sisi porke eres la mejor

Hoshii: ya le gustaria es mala

Clary: TT U_U ya me deprimi.

bueno no voy a tirar a hoshii por el balcon y espero ke me dejen comentarios ke recuerden es mi primer fic y ke ya voy a mejorar y espero ke les guste.


	2. La presentacion

Peerdooon!

Se ke me tarde mucho pero se me rompio el ordenador. Si = se rompe casi siempre gaste + en arreglaro ke lo ke gastaria en comprar 1 nuevo D: I luego me casitgaorn sin pk suspendi muxas y mi mama descbrio k tenia novio mayor ke yo y no le gusto D: pero al fin pude eskribir esto y pronto segire.

Hoshii: es ke es una lenta!

Hyun: no es su culpaaa!

Clary: otra ves nooooooooooooooooooooo :'(

Bueno aqui esta el cap 2 espero ke les guste

2. La presentacion

Amu: O_O Tu! Mi profesor?

Delante suyo abia un chico rubio vastante mas alto que ellos

?: No el aun no llego solo me llamo que le sustituyera porke no llegaba

Amu: Ya decia yo que tu tenias otras cosas que hacer igual me vas a decir quien es nuestro profesor verdad Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Nolo se

Rima: No mientas, dijiste que te pidio que ocuparas su lugar

Amu: Yaaaa! Oye porke dejaste de ser el director?

Mientras ellos tres le iban replicando el restoo de al classe observaba sorprendida

Tsukasa: Ya me canse. Solo no se no pregunten. Si kieren presentense entre ustedes, porke no les serbira de nada que les conozca yo

Amu: Hai! Konnichiwa minna. Watashi wa Amu desu ka. Se que muchos yaa me conocen i los que no: me gusta leer comics cocinar y la moda. Kiero hacerme amiga de

Dijo la chica de cabello rozado sonrojada mientras que se keria morir i keria matar a su chara.

Suu y Miki: Jajaj

Amu: Ran que te dije de hacer chara narii sin mi permiso!

Dia: Eso esta maaal! Pobre amu-chan

Amu: Ojala y onee-chan te coja y juegue a cambiarte la ropa

Miki: Ami ya tiene su chara para eso ahora

Rima: Yo soi rima y me gusta muxo acer bromas...digo...que me gustaria ser comedinte

Nageshiko: Y no olbides decir que eres enana

Rima: Ya no empieces oyta veeez!

Amu: Rima tiene rason Nage ya vasta ¬¬

Tsukasa: Ya los demas termien de presentarse i aci acen otras cosas no?

Nageshiko: Yaa! Hajimematishe. Yo soy Nage y sere su kompañero

Una chika de cabellos castaño claro se acerco a la mea de amu con una sonrisa falsa en la cara y se la kedo mirando.

?: Acaso no sabes que va contra las normas llevar el kabello teñido?

Amu: Es natural!

?: Obvio, seguro que lo levas asi para llamar la atencion de tus clientes

Amu: De que hablas?

?: Que pareces una puta varata asi vestida y con el pelo de esa manera

?2: Retira lo que digiste!

Se escucho esa vos detras suyo y amu se giro porque le era familiar.

Amu: Tu? Que aces tu aqui?

?2: Luego te lo cuento, tu alejate de ella.

?: Y sino que? Nose kien te cres que eres pero no puedes ir por la vida aci creido ya?

?2: Sere tu tutor i profesor de musica durante todo el curso aci que ya te estas disculpando o veras.

Amu: Tu, mi tutor?

Laa chica no sabia que acer su amor de toda la vida aunque antes no qisiera amditirlo iba a ser su profesor. Ikuto iba a ser su profesor.

Nee neee, era obio kien iba a ser no?

Yaa, ke mala la chika esa esta inspirada en una niñata de mi grupo ke no la aguanto ke se cree ke es nuestra amiga y luego a la cara nos dice: pareceis putas asi vestidas como si ella fuera una santa.

Hoshii: No hay kien l'aguante.

Hyun: Ni a mi me kae bien y eso ke suelo amar todo lo que Clary odia.

Clary: Yo tambien te kiero muxo.


End file.
